Sur la Voie de la Guérison
by Emeraude noire
Summary: *Traduction* Reid a été sauvé de son ravisseur mais serais-ce un calvaire pour lui? Est-ce que Hotch et le reste de l'équipe seront en mesure à passer a autre chose. #Séquelle de Kidnappé#
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :_ Sur la voie de la guérison  
_**

**Titre original :_ On the mend  
_**

**Auteur : Goldeneydeangel  
**

**Genre :Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : M  
**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. **

* * *

Deux semaines avaient passées à l'hôpital et Reid, allongé sur son lit, regardait un documentaire à la télé avec Hotch.

La porte s'ouvrit et le Dr Harrison entra, « Bonjour Dr Reid, une dernière analyse et vous pourrez sortir de l'hôpital aujourd'hui ». L'homme sourit à l'enthousiasme qu'il vit sur le visage de Reid. Il repensa toutes les blessures et en apaisa certaines et bientôt signa les formulaires qui lui permettraient de sortir.

Reid ria doucement alors qu'il attrapa ses vêtements et qu'il fit son chemin lentement vers la salle de bain pour se changer. Il attendait ce jour depuis qu'il avait été admis dans cet hôpital. Alors qu'il se changeait, lui et Hotch parlèrent sur ce qui aller se passer et comment il était heureux qu'il le prenne chez lui. Le docteur lui parla et lui dit qu'il allait bien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait en sécurité quand Hotch était proche de lui et pour quelques raisons étrange, il n'avait pas de cauchemars. Un toc-toc à la porte le sortit de ses pensées. « Reid tu vas bien ? Ça fait un bon moment que tu est là dedans maintenant ». La voix de Hotch l'appela à travers la porte.

Reid sentit la chaleur montait dans son visage et sut qu'il était en train de rougir. Il ouvrit la porte, « Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées ». Hotch lui lança un regard et ensuite lui donna un petit sourire.

« Prêt ? » lui demanda Hotch alors qu'il souleva la valise de Reid qui contenait ses vêtements.

Hotch sourit et ensemble, quittèrent l'hôpital.

Sur le chemin de la maison, Reid s'endormit sur le siège passager. Hotch le regarda, sourit, et baissa le volume de sa radio. Seulement, à quelques kilomètres de la maison, Reid eut un cauchemar. Ses gémissements le lui prouvait, ainsi que la façon dont ses membres tremblaient. Hotch gara la voiture, y descendit et alla du côté passager pour réveiller Reid.

_« Bonjour bébé, comme nous nous retrouvons ». Reid se réveilla effrayé et se redressa, se frappant la tête. Gémissant, il entendit l'homme rire. Il y a peu de temps, il était tombé endormi après avoir reçu des coups de fouet brutaux._

_« S'il vous plaît, pas encore », gémit-il._

_« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Spencer. Pas encore, pour maintenant tout du moins ». Ryan grogna alors qu'il regardait son petit prix trembler. Ramassant la bouteille d'eau, il la secoua. Il ria quand il vit les yeux de Reid suivre la bouteille d'eau. « Donne moi du plaisir... ». Il se pencha entre ses propres jambes, saisit son érection tendu « … et tu auras de l'eau et de la nourriture ». Reid se lécha les lèvres quand il vit l'eau mais flancha quand il entendit ce que l'homme voulait pour cela et il secoua la tête._

_« Tu es sûr, tu dois avoir faim et soif, non ?! », dit Ryan, renversant l'eau._

_Tremblant, Reid sentit des larmes se former dans ses yeux, « S'il vous plaît ? », pria-t-il._

_« Seulement après le plaisir ». Reid secoua la tête, « Non ? Très bien alors. ». Ryan ouvrit la bouteille, fit pencher sa bouteille vers sa bouche et la but lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que quelques gouttes seulement. Reid gémit en regardant l'homme boire. Il sursauta quand il vida la bouteille, chuta au sol et se remis debout, « Pitié, j'ai fait des lasagnes aux bœuf et des légumes pour le dîner. Ça serait un tel dommage de la gaspiller ». Ryan se tourna et quitta la pièce. L'estomac de Reid gargouilla quand il entendit parler de nourriture et il se jeta sur la bouteille et laissa tomber sur sa langue les quelques gouttes restantes de la bouteille, ne le rendant qu'assoiffé. Sanglotant, il se recroquevilla. _

« Allez Reid, réveille toi. Tu n'iras plus jamais là-bas, tu es en sécurité ici. C'est moi, Hotch. Souviens-toi, nous t'avons sorti de là-bas ». Hotch continua de lui parler d'une voix douce et agréable jusqu'à ce que Reid se réveille essoufflé.

« Hotch ? ». Il éclata en sanglot et Hotch le berça et berça le jeune homme.

« Viens, on rentre à la maison ». Hotch sentit Reid se retirer de l'étreinte et hocha la tête. Il ferma la porte du côté passager silencieusement, conduisit jusqu'à la maison, rentra Reid à l'intérieur, et l'assit sur une chaise à côté de la cuisine.

« Maintenant, pourquoi ne me dirais-tu pas ce qui se passe ? » demanda Hotch doucement, tirant sa propre chaise pour s'y asseoir.

Reid frissonna, regardant le visage aimable de l'homme et se trouva lui même en train de dire à l'homme tout ce qui s'était passé dans son rêve, « Il ne m'avait pas donné d'eau, j'avais si soif, tellement soif », Reid sanglota à la fin de son récit et Hotch le pris dans ses bras.

Reid se recula et essuya ses yeux. « Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive » s'excusa Reid.

« Non Reid, je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu veux. Je suis censée m'occuper de toi et je veux savoir ce que tu ressens pour que je puisse t'aider. Voilà ». Il descendit de sa chaise et va vers le frigo et prit une bouteille d'eau et la donna à Reid le qui se mit à cajoler la bouteille contre sa poitrine; faisant souhaiter Hotch que Morgan ait durement frapper l'homme.

« Merci », dit Reid, la gratitude se reflétant pratiquement sur la figure.

« Pas de problème Reid », dit Hotch, « Allons-y, je vais te montrer ta nouvelle chambre ». Il le conduisit dans la chambre d'ami qu'il a récemment réaménagé en enlevant tous les déchets et y mit un lit, une table, une chaise et une bibliothèque avec beaucoup des livres préférés de Reid et quelques uns de ses livres. Il y avait une armoire avec la plupart des vêtements de Reid.

« Merci ». Reid marcha dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit. Il sourit à Hotch, s'approcha de lui et l'étreignit. Choqué que Reid touche des personnes alors qu'il est encore très émotionnel, Hotch le prit aussi dans ses bras et rapidement le laissa partir quand Reid se recula, « Okay, allons voir le reste de la maison » dit Reid, marchant hors de la chambre, Reid le suivant. « Voici la cuisine, la salle à manger, ma chambre, la salle de bain. J'en ai une directement relié à ma chambre donc tu peux l'utiliser quand tu veux, et voici le bureau où je garde tous les fichiers sur lesquels on a travaillé. »

Reid hocha la tête et se trouva en train de suivre Hotch qui revenait dans la cuisine, quand il se retourna et dit, « Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas dans ta chambre pour aller lire et je nous ferais quelque chose à dîner. »

Reid hocha la tête, retourna dans la chambre et s'installa avec un livre que Hotch possédait.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2_**

« Reid ». Hotch frappa à la porte de la nouvelle chambre de Reid. Quand aucune réponse ne vint, il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la porte. Reid était endormi sur sa chaise avec un livre ouvert, posé sur ses genoux. Cela arrivait souvent que Reid s'endorme partout. Hotch devait le surveiller attentivement quand cela arrivait quand ils étaient de sortis. Le docteur lui a dit que Reid doit beaucoup dormir mais il ne pensait pas que cela devait être autant, mais il suppose que plus il dort mieux Reid sera guérit. Malheureusement, il se doit de réveiller le jeune homme. Se déplaçant vers lui, il secoua doucement l'épaule de Reid.

Reid eut soudainement un spasme, tomba de sa chaise et heurta le sol dans un bruit bizarre, heureusement pas du côté blessé et il recouvra sa tête de ses mains. Hotch le regarda choqué, jusqu'à ce que Reid lui jette un coup d'œil alors qu'il attendait venir les coups, et vu Hotch, « Bonjour » dit-il et il se mit debout comme si rien ne c'était passé.

« Reid, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Hotch, inquiet.

Reid hocha la tête, puis réalisa que Hotch portait un costume. « On est lundi », dit-il et il se précipita en passant devant Hotch et attrapa un de ses nombreux costumes et alla dans la salle de bain pour l'enfiler. Quand il revint, il était souriant et il ressemblait tellement à l'ancien Reid qu'il connaissait, mais là encore l'ancien Reid n'avait pas de larges cernes noires en dessous de ses yeux et ne tressaillait pas à chacun de ses mouvements. Il suivit Hotch dehors pour aller dans la voiture, y rentra et grimaça quand les douleurs à ses côtes le démangeaient un peu.

Hotch le remarqua à la vue de sa grimace, « Es-tu sûre que tu vas bien ? »

Reid hocha encore la tête donc Hotch démarra la SUV et la route vers le bureau fut calme. Le reste de l'équipe était déjà dans la salle de débriefing quand ils arrivèrent. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans la salle, on y avait posé un canapé dans l'un des coins et Reid s'y tomba heureux. Juste pour avoir fait le petit chemin de la voiture à l'immeuble et d'avoir monté les escaliers l'a complètement essoufflé.

Hotch posa le sac de Reid à ses pieds et Reid sourit, « Merci ». L'homme avait insisté pour porté son sac et il était heureux qu'il lui le porte parce que ça aurait fait une légère pression au niveau de sa hanche.

« Hey Reid » dit tout le monde en même temps quand ils s'installèrent, ils l'avaient vus la veille donc ils ne s'étendent en bonjour et bienvenue. Hotch s'assit sur sa chaise et JJ commença à les débriefer sur l'affaire pendant que Reid prit un livre et commença à le lire à la vitesse à laquelle il lisait les livres d'habitude. Mais seulement après avoir lu quelques pages de son livre, ces yeux commencèrent à se fermer. « Cette marche a vraiment dû me fatiguer », pensa Reid alors que son livre tomba de ses mains et il sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Le reste de l'équipe sursauta quand le livre tomba au sol et ils sourirent quand ils virent Reid endormi. Emily se rapprocha de lui, prit le livre et le plaça près de Reid avant de retourner sur sa chaise à la table.

L'équipe entière bailla, c'est seulement le déjeuner et ils étaient déjà fatigués. JJ avait seulement choisi des affaires autour de la ville ou au alentour de Reid, pour qu'au moins un membre de l'équipe puisse rester avec lui pendant que le reste se trouvait autre part à chercher des indices pour les affaires.

OoOoO

« Allez, allons chercher de la bouffe », dit Morgan en s'étirant et se dirigea vers Reid qui était encore endormi. Il se pencha pour le secouer quand Hotch leva les yeux et se mit presque à crier.

« Arrête Morgan » l'homme se stoppa et regarda Hotch avec un air confus. « Tu ne peux pas le réveiller en le touchant. Il prend peur et pique un crise ». Hotch se dirigea vers Reid, s'accroupit devant lui et se mit à lui parler doucement, « Reid, il est temps de se réveiller », il se répéta deux fois de plus quand Reid commença à revenir à la vie de son beau rêve d'une promenade dans une belle forêt.

« Hey, la belle au bois dormant. Nous n'avons pas pensés que tu allais te réveiller pour nous », il entendit Morgan dire et il cligna des yeux avec lassitude pendant qu'il regardait ses amis et il sourit. Se frottant les yeux, il demanda « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« C'est l'heure du déjeuner » dit JJ, « Nous nous apprêtions à descendre au restaurant chinois et à y manger là-bas mais nous pouvons commander si tu le désires. »

Reid secoua sa tête et fût un instant déstabiliser. Morgan tendit sa main pour l'aider à rester stable mais à ce léger frôlement, il se recula. « Non, je vais aller avec vous, les gars. »

Morgan fut blessé à cause de son dérobement mais il sourit rapidement et dit, « Bien, allons-y alors. »

Reid sourit et suivit son ami noir en dehors de la salle et alla vers le petit restaurant. Ils choisirent une table dans le coin le plus éloigné et Reid prit immédiatement le siège situé dans le coin. Hotch s'assit à sa gauche et Gideon à sa droite. Bientôt, le groupe entier riait et mangeait heureusement – tous excepté Reid. Il était en train de manger tranquillement mais il restait silencieux regardant au loin quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. En levant les yeux, il se raidit sur sa chaise et sursauta avant de se rapprocher encore plus de Hotch.

Hotch a immédiatement sentit le changement en Reid et suivit le regard du jeune homme se dirigeant vers la table de réception où il pouvait voir un homme, qui ressemblait beaucoup au kidnappeur de Reid. « Reid, ce n'est pas lui », dit-il calmement, « Souviens toi, il est en prison, enfermé à vie ». Le reste de l'équipe regarda Reid silencieusement alors qu'il suivait l'homme des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue.

« Pas lui », dit Reid avec un ton presque enfantin.

« Non, ce n'est pas lui », répéta Hotch. Chacun d'eux pouvait voir Reid se détendre petit à petit à ses mots.

« Je pense que nous devrions partir », dit Emily se mettant debout.

Morgan hocha la tête et appela un serveur, « Pourriez vous nous emballer le reste puis nous amenez l'addition, s'il vous plaît ». Lui et Gideon restaient alors que les autres ramenaient Reid à la BAU. Ils le placèrent sur le canapé et il prit ses jambes dans ses bras, les rapprochant de son corps et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, le regard perdu au loin.

« Hotch ? » demanda Gideon en regardant Reid quand il entra dans la pièce.

« Il fait ça tout le temps, surtout après avoir fait un cauchemar. J'ai posé la question au docteur à propos de ça, il a dit que cela pouvait arriver au fil du temps, cela pouvait éventuellement s'arrêter. A part le laisser seul, on ne peut rien de plus qu'on puisse faire pour lui quand il est dans cet état, il reviendra à la réalité quand il le voudra, jusque là rien », dit Hotch tristement regardant le jeune homme. Il alla ensuite se rasseoir à la table et regarda à nouveau les dossiers. Finalement, le reste de l'équipe le rejoint. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que Reid refit surface avec un soupir. L'équipe bondit de nouveau et le regarda ramasser son livre et recommencer à le lire.

OoOoO

Une semaine était passée depuis ce qui était arrivé. Arrivé à la BAU, Reid assit lisait ou dormait sur le canapé pendant que les autres travaillaient sur les affaires. Mais aujourd'hui était différent, pour une fois il n'était pas fatigué et il n'avait pas envie de dormir alors il se leva et quitta la pièce sans que personne ne le remarque. Une demi-heure plus tard, Gideon leva les yeux, « Hey, où est Reid ? ». Le reste de l'équipe leva aussi les yeux et vit que le canapé était vide, se jetant un coup d'œil à chacun, ils coururent en dehors de la salle, faillirent heurter Reid et renverser son chariot sur lequel il y avait des plats.

« Reid, où étais-tu passé ? » demanda Hotch calmement alors que les autres souriaient et qu'ils retournaient à l'intérieur après avoir remarqués les plats.

Reid traîna des pieds et baissa les yeux vers eux, « Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je n'avais pas envie de lire. Alors j'étais parti faire une promenade et je suis passé à la cuisine et voilà, j'ai décidé de faire le déjeuner. Je suis fatigué des plats à emporter. »

Reid semblait avoir peur de lui ( de Hotch! ) alors il sourit et commença faire rouler le chariot à l'intérieur de la pièce. « Je ne suis pas en colère Reid, j'étais juste effrayé parce que je ne savais pas où tu étais. Alors, la prochaine fois, s'il te plaît, préviens moi quand tu pars, ok ? »

Reid hocha la tête et suivit Hotch à l'intérieur de la salle. Les autres avaient fait de l'espace sur la table afin qu'ils puissent manger eux-mêmes, Hotch et Reid.

Tout le monde attrapa une assiette en remerciant Reid et s'assirent.

En enlevant le couvercle, Morgan dit : « Wow Reid, tu as vraiment fait ça toi même, c'est encore mieux que les plats à emporter » et il piqua dans la nourriture. Reid rougit légèrement à la louange et à son enthousiasme à manger. Les autres le remercièrent encore, plantant leur fourchette dans le poisson et les frites avec une petite salade sur le côté.

Au cours des prochaines semaines, ils pensaient qu'ils pourraient faire sortir Reid en dehors de sa coquille quand il commença à leur redonner des faits aléatoires. Mais ils avaient faux, la corde final n'avait été que tirée et ce que Reid pensait réellement fut révélé. Mais était-ce un prix trop élevé ou Reid n'aura-t-il plus jamais à nouveau confiance en eux ?

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Reid entendit des cris de là où il était en train de lire un livre assit sur son lit.

« COMMENT PEUX TU AARON, IL Y A UN AUTRE HOMME QUI DORT DANS NOTRE MAISON QUE J'AI TOUT JUSTE DE QUITTER », cria une voix de femme.

« Haley, c'est Reid Spencer. Il a besoin d'aide alors j'ai dis que je pouvais le prendre et prendre soin de lui », dit Hotch pas tout à fait en criant.

« BIEN ESSAYÉ AARON, RAMENER QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE SOUS MES YEUX. TU NE PEUX PAS ME DUPER. »

« Ce n'est pas juste Haley, je veux juste essayer de l'aider », protesta Hotch. Reid rampa jusqu'à la fenêtre, regarda dehors et vit Haley ( la femme de Hotch ), debout dans la cour, criant sur Hotch en brandissant des papiers.

« BIEN, JE NE M'EN FAIS PAS ET J'EN AI ASSEZ DE CES BALIVERNES. EST-CE QU'IL EST LA RAISON POUR LAQUELLE TU M'AS QUITTÉ ? »

« QUOI ? ». Hotch rugit , soudain très en colère. Reid tressaillit, quitta la fenêtre et revint dans sa chambre en tremblant. Il n'avait jamais vu Hotch autant en colère comme ça avant et il était effrayé qu'il vienne le voir après le départ de Haley.

Il entendit les hurlements continuer puis ce fut silencieux et une voiture démarra et partit. Il entendit un fracas et le bruit d'un verre cassé et Reid frémit, puis le silence retomba encore une fois. Il se glissa hors de la chambre et alla vers la cuisine et il fut effrayé de ce qu'il vit.

XxXxX

« Hotch ? ». Reid se glissa dans un coin de la cuisine pour voir l'homme aux cheveux noir assit à la table de la cuisine avec une bouteille à moitié remplie de whisky à côté de lui. « Ho-ot-ch ? », la voix de Reid trembla. Il avait entendu Hotch et Haley se crier l'un sur l'autre et il avait attrapé quelques bribes de ce qu'ils se disaient, donc que c'était à propos de lui, et quelque chose sur Jack aussi. Reid était retourné dans sa chambre et avait attendu que ce soit fini. Il entendit la voiture partir et attendit à peu près une demi-heure avant de sortir aller voir un Hotch pratiquement ivre.

« Reid », dit Hotch d'une voix pâteuse au jeune homme. « T'es là ? »

Reid hocha légèrement la tête.

« Viens ici », dit Hotch pointant une chaise à côté de lui au bout de la table. Reid hésita à s'asseoir il n'avait jamais vu Hotch ivre avant et ne voulait jamais le revoir à nouveau comme ça, c'était troublant.

« Tu sais pourquoi Haley est parti ? ». Hotch but une gorgée.

Reid secoua la tête sans dire un mot.

« Elle est parti, pas réellement à cause du travail, mais parce qu'elle a découvert que je suis bisexuel, ...» une autre gorgée, « … et elle était bouleversée avec ça, elle est partit et elle est sortit avec un autre homme. Tu sais, je suis tellement en colère », il claqua la bouteille contre la table et Reid tressaillit mais Hotch ne le remarqua pas. « Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec quelqu'un d'autre et puis, elle est partit et elle passa la nuit avec un homme étrange », il sanglota, « Nous avons discutés encore et encore puis nous avons eus tous les deux marre, elle a prit Jack et est partit. Elle a juste amenée les papiers du divorce et je les ai signé ». Hotch commença à sangloter.

Reid se traîna maladroitement sur la chaise et tendit la main pour caresser l'épaule de l'homme. Dés qu'il toucha son épaule, une main bondit et se saisit de la sienne. Reid se tendit sous l'emprise, il détestait toujours être tenu comme ça et dans une telle emprise.

« H-o-t-c-h, s'il te plaît. Laisse moi partir », gémit Reid.

Hotch le regarda et Reid put voir la brume ivre dans ses yeux et aussi de la convoitise, les deux l'effrayant beaucoup. « N'ai pas peur, je ne te ferai pas de mal », dit Hotch doucement alors qu'il se pencha sur le coin de la table, tirant Reid près de lui et l'embrassa sur la bouche, sa bouche essayant de forcer le chemin à l'intérieur de la bouche de Reid.

Reid était assis en état de choc, se reculant soudainement de lui, basculant sa chaise et tiré Hotch plus près. Quand Hotch cogna le coin de la table, il lâcha la main de Reid et tomba au sol.

Pris de panique, Reid sauté sur ses pieds et courut hors de la maison.

Hotch gémit, sa tête ayant heurté le sol en premier et sa vision devint noir alors qu'il tombait dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Un grand fracas de tonnerre réveilla Hotch. Gémissant, il se releva et tint sa tête douloureuse. « C'est la dernière fois que je bois », il se leva et ramassa la bouteille à moitié vide de whisky et versa le liquide dans l'évier.

Il alla à l'armoire et prit quelques antidouleurs avec un peu d'eau. Secouant la tête, il réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. « Reid ? » appela-t-il et il alla à la chambre de l'homme, n'étant pas là il fronça les sourcils, fouilla la maison mais il n'était pas là. Fronçant encore plus les sourcils, il s'assit à la table de la cuisine. Reid laissait toujours une note sur la table quand il sortait et il n'y en avait aucune ni sur la table, ni sur le frigo. Soudainement, il sursauta et se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière.

« Oh, mon dieu, Reid », il paniqua et un autre énorme coup de tonnerre le fit sursauter. « Oh non, il est dehors, combien de temps ais-je étais sans connaissance ? » se demanda-t-il alors qu'il se précipita sur son portable.

Le saisissant, il tapa le numéro abrégé pour Morgan.

« Décroche, merde » dit Hotch avec colère.

« Allô Hotch, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? » répondit un Morgan fatigué au téléphone, en ayant attraper les quelques mots d'Hotch. « Est-ce que vous savez quelle heure il est ? » demanda Morgan. « Il est trois heures du mat'. »

« Je le sais mais Reid a couru et il peut être n'importe où et sous cette tempête » cria presque Hotch.

« QUOI ? » cria Morgan, « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« C'est une trop longue histoire mais pour faire court, j'ai bu et je l'ai effrayé et il est parti quand je me suis évanoui. »

« Hotch, vous savez comment il est... »

« Je sais et je m'excuserai plus tard mais j'ai besoin de le retrouver et de m'assurer qu'il soit en sécurité, peux-tu appeler les autres et leurs demander de nous aider. Je vais aller le trouver ». Il claqua le portable et Morgan commença à appeler les autres pendant qu'il s'habillait frénétiquement et qu'il saisissait les clés de sa voiture. L'équipe entière était dehors en train de chercher leur ami quand le portable de Hotch sonna deux heures plus tard et il répondit au téléphone tandis qu'il roulait, la tempête avait empirée.

« Hotch, je l'ai trouvé, mais il ne veut pas me laisser s'approcher de lui » la voix de Morgan résonna à travers le téléphone.

« Où ? »

« À Kings Park, il s'est caché proche de la rivière. »

« J'arrive tout de suite. », Hotch appela et fit au prochain virage un violent dérapage et alla aussi vite qu'il le voulait sous cette tempête vers Kings Park. Quand il y arriva, il vit que tout les autres étaient arrivés et qu'ils le regardaient en colère.

« Qu'as-tu fait à cet homme ? » dit Morgan en colère alors qu'il s'avança vers lui. « Il ne laisse personne aller près de lui, même Garcia. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Je le dirai à tout le monde, le temps de sortir de sous cette pluie et d'aller se réchauffer » Hotch bouscula Morgan en passant à côté de lui et descendit à la rivière qui était devenu un torrent aux eaux tumultueuses.

« Oh Reid, je suis tellement désolé » dit Hotch tristement quand il vit l'homme recroquevillé contre le pont. Il fit son chemin lentement vers Reid, gloussant légèrement donc il savait qu'il allait venir.

XxXxX

Reid était paniqué. Son boss, collègue et ami l'avait contraint à le faire. Il sursauta en arrière, essayant de ne pas en recevoir et il tomba de la chaise, se retrouvant allongé par terre, il sentit Hotch le laisser partir et il courut. Une fois, hors de la maison et dans la rue, il ne s'arrêta pas de courir pendant un certain moment jusqu'à ce que sa pointe de côté lui fasse mal, c'est pourquoi il ralentit pour marcher, se souvenant.

_C'était le quatrième jour que l'homme le gardait enfermé et il voulait déjà mourir ou en quelque sorte en finir avec ses souffrances. _

_« Bonjour Spencer ». L'homme, qui le hantait, franchit la porte. _

_Gémissant, il se recroquevilla en boule dans le coin de la pièce. « Maintenant, maintenant Spencer, tu sais que tu ne devrais pas faire ça avec moi __»_. Il atteignit la boule humaine gémissante et le roua de coups durs et le _tira de sa forme pelotonnée. _

_« S'il vous plaît » supplia Reid. _

_Ryan eut un petit rire, « Tout à l'heure, inutile de se précipiter. »_

_Reid cria que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire, quand il sentit les mains parcourir tout son corps blessé, les doigts insistants et s'enfonçant dans des endroits où ils ne voulait pas être touché. _

_« Tes amis ne viendront jamais, tu sais, tu n'es rien de plus qu'ordinateur portable pour eux, ils ne s'en soucient pas. »_

_« Non, ce sont mes amis. »_

_« Faux Spencer, si c'était tes amis, pourquoi n'as pas tu étais secouru jusqu'à maintenant, cela fait quatre jours ». Ryan passa sa main sous les yeux de Reid, là où les larmes sont tombées. « Tu es pratiquement inutile et même si pas hasard ils viennent pour toi, ils t'auront vite oubliés et ils vont encore une fois juste t'utiliser ». Reid secoua la tête au mots de l'homme mais ils sont tombés dans sa mémoire et il y sont restés. _

Reid tressaillit, leva les yeux et vit qu'il était dans un parc et il se dirigea vers la rivière et s'appuya contre les briques du pont. Les larmes mélangées aux gouttes de pluies qui avaient commencés à tomber. « Il a raison, personne ne veut de moi, pour moi, tout ce qu'ils veulent est le génie que je suis ou mon corps. Je pensais que Hotch me voyait différemment mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il avait raison ». Reid éclata en sanglots et se recroquevilla sur lui même en boule et s'assit là pendant plusieurs heures sous la pluie qui devenait de plus en plus lourde. Huit heures et demi était passée et Reid se tenait toujours assis, recroquevillé en boule.

« Reid, hey Reid, tu vas bien ? ». Morgan arriva derrière Reid tandis qu'il commençait à la lente monté des eaux. Reid sursauta à la soudaine voix, se retourna et vit Morgan se tenant debout, trempé et l'air inquiet. Ils ne s'en soucient pas, dit la voix dans son esprit.

« NON. Éloignez vous de moi. Laissez moi seul, vous ne vous souciez pas, laissez moi seul » cria Reid.

« Hey Reid, je me soucie » dit Morgan, horrifié pour son ami qu'il considéra comme son petit frère. « S'il te plaît Reid, nous allons te sortir de sous cette pluie et aller dans un endroit chaud ». Il s'avança et alla toucher Reid quand il vit les yeux du jeune homme s'élargir et s'éloigner de lui. Effrayé qu'il puisse tomber dans la rivière, Morgan recula tandis que Reid ne cessait de répéter les mêmes mots encore et encore.

« Ils ne se soucient pas. »

La colère remplissant son corps, il appela Hotch, il alla montrer à l'homme une partie de son esprit quand il aura mit la main sur lui.

« Hotch, je l'ai trouvé, mais il ne veut pas me laisser s'approcher de lui » dit Morgan quand Hotch répondit.

« Où ? » demanda l'homme désespérément.

« À Kings Park, il s'est caché pas loin de la rivière. »

« J'arrive tout de suite » dit Hotch. Et Morgan commença à appeler les autres, leurs disant qu'il avait trouvé Reid. L'équipe entière arriva et Garcia essaya de l'approcher mais elle obtint la même réaction de Reid et elle pleurait quand Hotch la stoppa.

Toute l'équipe y comprit Gideon regarda Hotch alors que Morgan marcha vers lui.

« Que lui as-tu fais mec ? » dit Morgan en colère pendant qu'il avança. « Il ne laisse personne aller près de lui même Garcia. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Personne ne fut impressionné de la façon dont Hotch leur répondit mais ils savaient qu'il avait raison et ils voudraient à la fin pester contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il leur dit ce qu'il s'était passé.

XxXxX

Quand Garcia était partit, il éclata encore en sanglot, « Ils ne font pas attention » dit-il doucement entre les sanglots. Quand il entendit un gloussement derrière lui, il se retourna et vit Hotch. Reid trembla, allait-il se mettre en colère si il se mettait à courir ? Il se recula mais acceptaquand il vit Hotch s'asseoir sur l'herbe à quelques mètres de lui.

« Reid, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire ça. Je suis stupide et je ferai tout pour revenir en arrière ». Reid regarda et entendit la tristesse dans sa voix et se murmura à lui même, _il ne se soucie pas. _

Hotch le regarda chuchoter et recommença à lui parler. « Veux tu partir et être avec quelqu'un. Je suis sûr que ça ne gênerait ni Morgan ni Gideon de te prendre ? »

Reid s'étouffa avec un sanglot alors que la voix dans sa tête dit _regarde, je t'ai dit qu'il ne s'en soucie pas, il t'envoie au loin. _Pleurant, Reid cria « TU NE T'EN SOUCIES PAS » à l'homme stupéfait.

« Non Reid, je me soucie de toi, j'étais constamment effrayé quand tu as été kidnappé et j'aurais volontiers troqué ma place contre la tienne et j'aurais bien été avec cet homme ». Il vit Reid secouer sa tête et continuer, « J'étais terrifié de t'avoir perdu quand je me suis réveillé et que j'ai trouvé que tu étais partis et je ne saurai que faire si je t'avais perdu. Je t'aime comme un fils. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Reid lamentablement alors qu'il le scrutait à travers les larmes et la pluie.

« Oui, Reid, tu es un fils pour moi depuis que tu as rejoins la BAU. J'ai ressentis quelque chose pour toi et quand tu as disparus la première fois, je savais ce que c'était. Je t'aime comme un fils. »

Reid cligna des yeux et attendit en regardant Hotch et réalisa que l'homme avait des larmes sur les joues. Il repoussa la petite voix dans sa tête et l'écrasa de son pied, rampa vers l'homme et le serra dans ses bras avec hésitation. Hotch l'étreint aussi fort et murmura dans son oreille, « Je suis tellement désolé. »

« Je te pardonne » dit Reid en retour et le serra plus fort et glissa dans un sommeil fatigué.

Hotch le sentit s'avachir et devint inquiet, il regarda le visage sur son épaule et vit que Reid était endormi. Gémissant, il prit Reid, il était encore trop léger pour son propre bien mais il avait pris un peu de poids depuis les derniers mois.

Doucement, il rapporta Reid à la voiture et vers le reste de l'équipe et demanda à Morgan si il pouvait les conduire à la maison.

« Le reste d'entre vous pouvait aussi venir, j'expliquerai tout quand nous serons arrivés ». Morgan monta dans la voiture de Hotch et les conduisit à la maison. William LaMontagne ( N/A : le copain de JJ) était sorti pour aider JJ et là il prit la voiture de Morgan alors que JJ conduisait la sienne et les autres suivirent dans leurs propres voitures.

* * *

_**A suivre... :) (Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier)  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

Le temps que Hotch avait ramené Reid sous la douche,qu'il lui apporta des vêtements propres et qu'il le mit dans son lit, il était sept heures du matin.

Il sortit de la chambre pour aller à la cuisine et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en poussant des gémissements.

« Je tiens à vous remercier pour m'avoir aider le retrouver » dit-il en levant les yeux directement sur Morgan à l'opposé de la table.

« C'est bon Hotch, mais maintenant nous voulons savoir ce qui c'est passé » dit Gideon de là où il se tenait, appuyé sur le côté du réfrigérateur.

« Cela a commençait quand Haley est venue hier après le déjeuner, elle avait les papiers du divorce et ainsi que les documents de filiation de Jack avec elle ». Hotch enfouit son visage dans ses mains mais continua de parler. Les autres se regardaient rapidement les uns les autre,s ils savaient tous que le mariage était fait pour lui. « Elle avait en quelque sorte découvert que Reid était avec moi et elle a commençait à me crier dessus à propos d'avoir un autre homme dans ma maison qu'elle avait à peine quittée ». Hotch secoua sa tête, « Ce n'est pas juste, j'essayais juste de l'aider, c'est tout » semblait-il juste se dire à lui-même.

« Hotch, que voulait-elle dire par ''un autre homme dans la maison'', elle connaît Reid ? » demanda Emily.

Hotch fit une pause avant de lever les yeux, « Ce que je m'apprête à vous dire ne dois jamais quitter cette pièce, d'accord ». L'équipe hocha la tête. Déglutissant, Hotch enfouit de nouveau sa tête, « Je suis bisexuel », il s'arrête, quand personne ne dit rien car la plupart d'eux ont haussés les épaules l'air de dire'' On s'en fout''. Hotch continua.

« Eh bien après, les choses sont devenues un peu fougueuse, Reid avait dût entendre la plupart de la dispute parce que je l'ai vu à la fenêtre pendant une seconde. À la fin, eh bien, j'ai fini par signer les papiers, je suis ensuite rentré, prit une bouteille de whisky que je possédais et commença à boire. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais je l'ai fait et bientôt j'avais bu la moitié de la bouteille. Puis Reid sortit et j'étais vraiment été sonné et j'ai finis par l'embrasser ». Il baissa la tête à l'entente des halètements des autres. « Vas-y, frappe moi Morgan, je sais que je le mérite. »

Morgan eut les poings serrés mais il secoua la tête. « Non Hotch, tu t'es assez battu avec toi-même avec ça. »

« Il s'était écarté de moi et j'ai finis par tomber au sol, cognant ma tête et j'ai perdu connaissance. J'ai téléphoné à Morgan, qui a finit par le retrouver à partir de là vous connaissez l'histoire ». Hotch leva les yeux pour voir les autres le regarder soit avec distance soit avec des sentiments mitigés. Un cri déchira l'air et ils se lancèrent tous un regard avant qu'ils n'aillent tous courir de la cuisine jusqu'à la chambre de Reid.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Reid, ils le virent emmêlé dans ses draps, lutter contre un agresseur invisible et il recommença à crier. Hotch vint à ses côtés et saisit les épaules de l'homme qui luttait. « Reid, calme toi, calme toi », dit Hotch le secouant un peu, « C'est bon, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Souviens-toi, il n'est pas réel. »

Gideon et les autres entendirent l'amour et le bien-être dans la voix du plus âgé et surent qu'il se souciait vraiment de Reid.

Reid sursauta et se réveilla de son cauchemar, « Hotch ? » dit-il faiblement quand il vit l'homme au dessus de lui.

« Oui, c'est moi Reid » dit Hotch doucement alors qu'il aida Reid à se mettre en position assise. « Veux-tu me dire quelque chose à propos de ça ? » demanda-t-il pendant qu'il lui tendit une bouteille d'eau que Reid avait l'habitude de garder sur sa table au bord de son lit.

« Il avait dit que vous ne m'aimiez pas » dit Reid en frissonnant, serrant la bouteille sur sa poitrine.

« Pourquoi disait-il que nous ne faisions pas attention Reid ? » Garcia s'avança et s'assit et les autres suivirent s'asseyant sur le bord où il était.

« Il a dit que je n'étais rien de plus qu'un ordinateur portable pour vous ». Il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et commença à se balancer, ses yeux fixant un point au loin.

« Oh Reid, nous faisons plus attention à toi que ça, je m'inquiète pour toi comme un petit frère » dit Morgan en appuyant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Il a dit que vous vous en soucierez pendant un moment puis qu'après vous m'oublierez comme d'habitude ». Une larme tomba sur sa joue et il commença à regarder Morgan droit dans les yeux. « La voix en moi me suit, je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser, il se contente juste de suivre. Je me perds, je vais devenir comme ma mère », il secoua la tête, « Je ne veux pas être comme ça », il commença à pleurer.

« Reid », JJ s'avança et le prit dans ses bras, poussant Hotch du chemin, « Nous t'aimons tous d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu es comme un frère pour moi et Morgan. »

« Pour moi aussi », dit Emily.

« Et tu es comme un fils pour moi et Hotch », dit Gideon tandis qu'il souriait tendrement à l'homme qui pleurait.

« Vraiment ? », demanda Reid doucement.

« Oui » répondit toute l'équipe en même temps.

Reid sourit, se pencha vers JJ et lui rendit son étreinte. Tour après tour, il embrassa chaque membre de l'équipe. « Merci les gars. »

_« Ils ne font pas attention, attends juste et ils voudront te quitter. »_

« FERME LÀ » hurla soudainement Reid, les faisant tous sursauter. Tous le regardèrent inquiet alors qu'ils virent Reid mettre ses mains sur sa tête, « NON. »

_« Ils ne s'en soucient pas. »_

« LAISSE MOI SEUL. »

___« Ils ne s'en soucient pas. »_

« Si, ils le font. Ce sont mes amis, vas-t-en. »

___« Bien, mais je reviendrai, ils te quitteront, regarde juste. »_

« FOUTEZ LE CAMPS » Reid se calma et attendit. Quand aucune voix ne revint, il regarda les autres, qui étaient inquiets? et il sourit « Il est partit », et il s'évanouit.

Toute l'équipe se précipita en avant quand il s'effondra. « Eh bien, c'était bizarre » dit Morgan, regardant curieusement le forme endormie de Reid que Hotch avait bordé.

« Il a lutté contre la voix dans sa tête » dit Gideon tranquillement, « Il s'est débarrassé des sons, peut-être que maintenant il pourra enfin guérir, cette voix a dû le tourmenté depuis un certain moment maintenant. »

« Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer » dit Hotch tranquillement qui sortit du lit et ils sortirent tous de la chambre, Hotch ferma la porte en lançant un dernier regard à Reid.

XxXxX

Reid se réveilla le lendemain, il se sentait bien comme il s'était bien reposé. Les rêves s'étaient arrêtés la nuit dernière, il avait, pour une fois, eut une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il quitta, habillé, sa chambre presque en rebondissant. Hotch était assis avec une tasse de café fumante dans sa main.

« Bonjour Hotch », dit Reid joyeusement.

« Reid, es-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Hotch surpris, il n'avait jamais vu Reid comme ça pour ce qui semblait être trop longtemps.

« Oui, je me sens incroyable, je me sens... bien » dit Reid joyeusement tandis qu'il s'assit à l'opposé de Hotch. « En reste-il encore ? » demanda-t-il en pointant la tasse que Hotch tenait.

« Ouais, la bouilloire doit-être encore chaude » répondit Hotch et il regarda Reid rebondir dans la cuisine en faisant son propre café.

Ils arrivèrent à la BAU une demi-heure plus tard, une fois de plus Reid sauta partout à cause de la caféine et de sa nuit parfaite. L'équipe semblait surprise en voyant Reid.

« Hé, les gars » dit-il joyeusement.

« Salut » dit l'équipe en retour. JJ s'avança et mit sa main sur son front.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien Reid ? »

« Je me sens excellent et je dois vous remercier », il regarda l'équipe qui était réunis autour et il sentit les bras de JJ autour de lui. Il se raidit légèrement, mais il savait intérieurement qu'il lui faudrait un certain moment pour s'en remettre, mais pour maintenant il était heureux que la petite voix, les horribles cauchemars qui semblaient réels étaient partis. '' Je vais aller mieux '' se dit-il tandis qu'il retournait l'étreinte de JJ et soudainement, il rit. Les autres le regardèrent. « Je vais bien, je suis juste content de revenir. »

Gideon s'avança et lui donna une tape dans le dos, « Nous le sommes aussi, fils » dit-il doucement.

Les autres étaient d'accord et ils allèrent dans la salle de débriefing.

_**FIN**_


End file.
